pokemon_of_avalonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shi Twins
Yun Shi The youngest of the Shi twins, more childish and impulsive than his sister. He's also more likely to become emotionally involved in whatever he does. He doesn't care much about the family name, and where his sister can be too proud she's quite modest. He doesn't like the emperor much and is happy to be stationed in the gardens, where he can run around at high speeds, one of his favourite things to do, though he longs to do so on fields and mountains instead of the confines of the city. He likes Traditional Gāng Tiě dishes and martial arts, and has sneaked out of the palace before to eat, practice his martial arts with others or simply run in the fields, his extreemspeed would usually allow him to be back before anyone would notice, however his sister found out and now includes a meet up in front of the palace entrance during their night patrol. During the day he and his sister are mostly stationed in front of the palace entrance, where she can also keep an eye on him. History Yun Shi comes from a long lineage of guard dogs whose skill is described as Legendary. The Shi family is one of the most influential and respected in all of Gāng Tiě. Yun Shi, unlike his sister Yue, wasn't really that interested in becoming a royal guard. He's more interested in martial arts, myths of the land and exploring. However he doesn't want to disappoint his twin sister who seems set on having him become a guard, furthermore he's afraid that if he refuses the job will go to someone else but her since it's a two man job. Yun as well as his sister Yue was rather close to the emperor's daughter, after the "incident" that led to the princess's disappearance from Gāng Tiě, Yue simply continued to train for her future job, while Yun became even more conflicted about wanting to serve the emperor, however Yue didn't allow her brother to stray from the "right" path, so he remains a guard for the emperor, even though he doesn't agree with many of the emperor's decisions. Like his most current one to imprison Chanyu's women and Toga. However that doesn't mean he'll turn a blind eye to any trespassers as he knows that if he makes a mistake his sister will get in trouble too. Missions Mission 7: Yes We Khan ----------- Yue Shi The oldest of the Shi twins, she's more mature and serious than her brother (Yun Shi) and sees it as her responsibility to maintain the family honour, this includes keeping her brother in line and scolding him every time he even thinks about preforming less than perfection. She's not only a strong and fast opponent but quite intelligent and cunning as well. She shows no mercy, for any mistake could damage the family's name. She has no personal attachment to the emperor, her job requires her to protect him that's their only relationship as long as she's concerned, this is perhaps what makes her so diligent on the field, no personal feelings, no conflicting emotions, no distractions, just the job. She's steadfast, hardened and determined, and has trained herself to show no emotion. She's stationed inside the emperor's palace, where she patrols the corridors, meeting up every so often with her brother at the palace entrance to make sure he's doing his job right and their are no intruders, however in doing so she might accidentally create an opening for intruders to slip in... History Yue Shi comes from a long lineage of guard dogs whose skill is described as Legendary. The Shi family is one of the most influential and respected in all of Gāng Tiě, and Yue Shi is proud to be able to uphold this reputation. Especially since a certain black sheep closely related to her has left a smudge on the Shi name for running away from their duty. Yue Shi on the other hand accepted the job chosen for her and her twin brother from birth and has trained day and night to be capable of handling it properly, as well as making sure her brother didn't fail to reach the needed level to apply. Yue as well as her brother Yun was rather close to the emperor's daughter, after the "incident" that led to the princess's disappearance from Gāng Tiě, Yue simply continued to train for her future job, while Yun became even more conflicted about wanting to serve the emperor, however Yue didn't allow her brother to stray from the "right" path, that too she found to be a part of her mission. Missions Mission 7: Yes We Khan Category:NPCs Category:Gāng Tiě Category:Gāng Tiě S. NPCs